1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to spray or manual pump action containers with a nozzle into which a spray tube extender or spout is insertable; to a holder for such a spray tube; and to beverage containers with a drinking straw.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of prior art spray containers, manual pump action containers, and aerosol-type spray cans have nozzles through which the container's contents is sprayed. With many of these containers, a hollow tube is provided which is insertable into the nozzle. Such tubes are used to focus a spray or to facilitate accurate direction of the spray to a specific part, area, or mechanism.
One common method of attaching a spray tube to a container is simply to use a piece of adhesive tape. Once the spray tube is released from the tape it is no longer connected to the container and is easily lost. For a person using a variety of containers with different contents and different size nozzles, it is important to have and use the correct spray tube for each container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,783 discloses a spray container having a spray nozzle unit for outward discharge of fluid from the spray container that includes an elongated spray tube with a size and shape adapted for mounting onto the spray nozzle unit for guiding a spray of fluid discharged from the spray container and a spray tube support construction for use with the container that retains the spray tube adjacent the container. The support construction includes a support body and a holding element for holding the spray tube. A securing element affixes the support body to the spray container and a connected element affixes the holding element and the spray tube to the support body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,445 discloses a clip for holding a spray tube on a spray can and a clip device that provides releasable retention of an accessory object to a primary object. The storage clip has a shaped clasp member having a jaw portion for secure engagement of a mounting strap, a body portion adjacent the jaw portion, a shoulder portion adjacent the body portion, and terminates in a tab portion adjacent the shoulder portion. The jaw, body, and shoulder portions are each configured to form an obtuse angle relative to its adjacent portion, and in the direction of said mounting strap, defining a void or cavity between the clasp member and the mounting strap. The terminating tab portion preferably forms an angle relative to the adjacent shoulder portion and away from the mounting strap, providing a manually engageable surface for lifting the clasp member away from the mounting strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,838 discloses a combined spray tube and support assembly for use with a spray container such as an aerosol can. The assembly has an elongated spray tube adapted for removable seating within a discharge port of a spray nozzle unit on the spray container. When separated from the spray nozzle unit, the spray tube is removably retained by a support member on the spray container or on a cap for the spray container. In one form, the support member has a vertically open support ring on the cap which cooperates with short outwardly projecting tabs near one end of the spray tube to support the spray tube alongside the spray container, with the tabs facilitating manipulation to seat the spray tube within the nozzle discharge port.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,783 discloses a clip-on device for removably holding a tube on an aerosol container, the device having a friction fit, flexible, circular clip-on portion to be attached to a side wall of said aerosol container, the clip-on portion extending substantially but not completely around the sidewall portion as a C-shaped clip, so the clip-on portion can snugly engage the side wall; and two integral brackets, removably receiving by friction fit a tube or straw, each bracket formed by a pair of curved legs unitarily formed in one piece with the clip-on portion, the curved legs spaced on the clip portion and having a bridging segment of the clip portion between them.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,824 discloses a combined vented closure for a container and a capped straw with a removable cap releasably held on a spout by an extended member with a ring that encircles the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,512 discloses a sport bottle having a container for a liquid and a cover which seals to the container and which includes an aperture through which a straw extends outwardly from the cover to allow the user to drink from the container. A flexible handle element is secured to the cover and is disposed over the straw to allow the user to hold both the container and the straw. The handle element includes a cap for the straw so that the straw may be covered or closed when the sports bottle is not being used for drinking purposes. The cap prevents the liquid from sloshing out of the bottle and also prevents dirt, or the like, from entering through the straw and keeps the end of the straw or the portion of the straw which contacts the users lips, from accumulating dust, dirt, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,792 discloses a storage and dispensing unit with a container for product to be dispensed and a discharge conduit, a separate dispensing head with a part which is mountable on the container, and a pivotally mounted part including a push button and discharge applicator which has one end in communication with conduits formed internally of the push button so that when the push button is pivoted from a stored position to a dispensing position, the internal conduits of the push button are in communication with the discharge conduit of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,069 discloses a beverage-container carrier and sipping assembly designed to replace the cap on a conventional bottle-type beverage container or to be directly attached to the circumferential edge of a sport bottle or an opened beverage can. The assembly has a dome shaped cover that has attached a carrying strap and a straw bore on its upper surface that accepts a drinking straw. The strap can be adjusted to an optimum length to hand carry the cover or to a length that allows the assembly to be placed around a person's neck or shoulders. In either case, the strap is attached to the container cover at points that correspond to the container shoulder or center-of-gravity. The container is comfortably balanced and supported when held by the strap. A vertically or horizontally oriented handle can be added to the cover to increase the assembly utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,709 discloses a straw-containing universal type cover assembly for a beverage container which includes a lid adapted to be snap fitted on an annular rim of the beverage container and is operative to simultaneously prevent spillage of and minimize decarbonation rates within the beverage once the container has been opened. The lid also includes a pull tab joined to the periphery thereof for both removing the lid from the beverage container and holding a straw in an upright position. The assembly further includes a multi-functional plug member attached to the straw by means of a flexible strap with a stem portion operative to be inserted into an opening in the lid in one orientation, with the lid opening being generally aligned with a sealed or previously sealed opening in the top of the beverage container. The plug member has an integral straw cap portion operative to fit in another orientation of the plug member over one end of the straw when the beverage container has been opened and the straw is not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,033 discloses a container with a flexible drinking tube removably encircling the container within a flexible protective sheath.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,567 discloses a container with a groove or recess in which is removably positioned a drinking straw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,635 discloses a fluid containment and access device for use with a beverage container having an upper, beaded rim and an opening for flow of the fluid contents from within the volume of the container includes a flexible lid, an integral straw and a vent with closure. The lid fits securely upon the top of the beverage container to form a fluid-tight seal. The straw has a first end extending above the lid and a second end that extends through the opening substantially to the bottom of the container. The vent closure is moveable between a first position to permit the flow of air into the container and a second position to prevent the flow of air into the beverage container.
There has long been a need for an effective spray tube holder that is simple in construction, easy to manipulate, and which, in certain aspects, can accommodate a variety of different tubes, different containers, and different container parts.